mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe
Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe is an upcoming scheduled crossover fighting game from Midway Games in the Mortal Kombat series, which will contain characters from both the Mortal Kombat franchise and the DC Universe. The game's story will be written by comic writers Jimmy Palmiotti and Justin Gray. This will be the first game in the franchise that will not bear the "M" Rating as confirmed by the producer Ed Boon in a video interview.Video interview with Ed Boon, Game Trailers Epic Games reports that the game is being developed using their Unreal Engine 3 and the release has been announced for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 platforms.Unreal Technology The game is gong to be released in November 10 2008. Story When a cataclysmic force merges conquerors from two universes, conflict is inevitable. Kombat forces friends to fight, worlds to collide, and unlikely alliances to be forged. In order to save all they know, the heroes and villains of Mortal Kombat must wage war against the combined might of the DC Universe (DCU). How can either side prevail when rage blinds them to the dark threat poised to destroy them all? Roster The game is aimed to feature 22 characters, which would be divided in equal number between DC characters and Mortal Kombat ones. According to interviews, the characters are being chosen mainly looking for parallels between the characters from both universes. For one, Scorpion seems to have been chosen as Batman's face-off, according to the game art .Video interviw with Ed Boon, Gamespot Ed Boon has said that some of the characters' abilities, especially on the DC side, have been toned down to make them balanced within the game. A case of this Ed Boon mentioned, is Superman no longer being invulnerable as he usually is, for example he may now be hurt by Scorpion's spear. At Games Convention, Kano, Raiden, Deathstroke, and Wonder Woman were confirmed to be appearing. And a recent leak lead us to know the achievements and the last characters Confirmed characters Some chracters will appear in Story Mode like Quan Chi but they are unplayable or secret characters. Gameplay Most gaming websites have released a video, showing Batman fighting Sub-Zero, with the promo render at the end. The video showcases new backgrounds, and new fighting techniques.Video It has been announced that the game will feature a story mode, playable from two different perspectives, one from the DC side, and one from the Mortal Kombat side, and depending on which side players choose, they will see the characters from the opposite universe as the invaders of their own. Gameplay-wise, the game promises to add several new things, as well as remove some old mechanics. For instance, it has been stated that there will be no mini-games as there were in the last two installments of Mortal Kombat (such as the Puzzle Kombat and Chess Kombat games in Mortal Kombat: Deception). Intertwined with the fights there will be new gameplay modes featuring totally different game dynamics to the usual fight. These modes are free-fall kombat which is activated automatically after throwing the opponent to a lower level in the arena. The player can fight in the air during the fall, after which the winner will land on his opponent, which will probably affect the course of the fight; and klose kombat which is a mode you can enter during a fight, causing the characters to lock with each other and the perspective to change to a close-up of the two, to make for an interval of close-quarters fighting (much like in boxing games),a new mode called Rage Mode is activated when the fighter's second gauge bar fills up and the damage to the opponent increases. It has also been said that during fights, the characters will show permanent signs of damage, such as bruises, blood marks, and broken or torn clothing pieces,For example Scorpion's mask will fall if he is hit in the face many times. Online play has been announced as a feature, but no further details have been given on the matter. Test Your Might will make a return as an in-game fighting feature. By throwing an opponent through a wall, the offensive player will have to mash buttons to drive the opponent through a set number of walls. Arenas There are currently six confirmed arenas. The "Hell" arena and the "Lin Kuei Temple" arena from Mortal Kombat will be available,Official Artwork page as well as DC Comics locations Metropolis, the Batcave, and Gotham City. In the E3 Conference of 2008, the Fortress Of Solitude had been confirmed.[[ References External links *Official site *MK Blackout news about MK VS. DC *Ed Boon's Official Site *MKNexusonline news about the rooftop in Gotham City and the Batcave stages. *High resolution concept renders at Mortal Kombat Secrets. Category:Games